The Best Gift Ever
by sangreal7
Summary: When Morgan and Garcia are stranded at the airport on Christmas Eve, a conversation to pass the time leads to wonderful revelations and a very Merry Christmas indeed.  Written for the CCOAC Forum Challenge - Round 6 - Christmas Gift Fic Exchange.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Fanfic Challenge 2010 – Round 6 – Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. ****It is a gift for wordofwyrd whose prompts really inspired me! Merry Christmas, hon. I hope you enjoy your story.**

**Pairing: Morgan/Garcia **

**Prompts: All I Want for Christmas is You; mistletoe, snow, "the best gift ever"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

**

* * *

**

**___I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true ... all I want for Christmas is you_**

The sound of the Christmas carol floated out of hidden speakers in the airport waiting area, penetrating the usual bustling noises that accompanied travelers trying to make it to various destinations around the country in time for Christmas. It was already late afternoon on Christmas Eve, and the people seemed to fall into one of two types – anxious and resigned.

Penelope let the words of the song wash over her, trying not to think too much about how appropriate they were to the way she was feeling at the moment. Then the voice of her traveling companion broke her out of her thoughts.

"Tell me again why we're flying on Christmas Eve!" Derek groaned in the most whining, complaining tone of voice Penelope had ever heard from an adult.

It took her a good couple minutes to get her initial burst of laughter under control, not helped in the least by the thunderous expression looming on the face of her Chocolate God of Thunder.

When she finally got it down to the occasional snicker, she responded gaily, "Well, let's just see now … there are several reasons for that, Hot Stuff. Let's recap, shall we?"

Ignoring the black look he shot her, Penelope continued, "First of all, you only returned from your last case a week ago, then you wanted to be here for JJ and Will's Christmas party on the 22nd, but most importantly, you requested … how did you put it? _'As little pre-Christmas time as possible' _in Chicago this year, because by Christmas Eve, the rest of the family would already be there to take the pressure from Fran off of you."

Shooting her a mock-glare, Derek muttered, "You do know that I really didn't need an answer, right?"

"Mmm." Penelope grinned good-naturedly at him. "I know. But it was such fun to provide one!"

With a mock-scowl at his best friend, Derek went back to watching people in the crowded airport as Penelope turned her attention back to the magazine she had been reading. They were waiting for their flight to Chicago to be called. It was already two hours delayed due to poor weather conditions, and as Derek looked out of the plate glass window in front of him at the snow coming down, he wondered how much longer they would have to wait.

**___I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_****___  
Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_**

**___I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_****___  
Make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is you_**

Normally, the sappy little Christmas song would not have even registered on Derek's subconscious mind, but somehow, as he sat next to Penelope with nothing to do but wait, the words penetrated and he couldn't help but think how fitting they were.

Derek hadn't been one to want anything in particular for Christmas for a very long time. As long as he was with his family at Christmas time, he was happy. This year, however, even that didn't seem to be enough for him. Instead, this year there was a restless feeling in his heart, and while he thought he knew how to ease it, he wasn't sure that the one dream he still clung to stood any chance of coming true.

He remembered the conversation he had overheard less than a week ago, when the team had returned from their last case.

_He had been pushed to the edge by that case and once they returned to the BAU, all he had wanted was to spend some time with Garcia. As ever, she had been his rock and his support. He had wished he could find some way to thank her for everything she had always done for him._

_Stepping up to the partially open door of her lair, he had heard Penelope's slightly raised voice._

"_No thank you, Kevin. There is no way I'm ever going to think that us getting back together is a good idea."_

_There had been a small pause, and Derek had understood that she was on the phone when he didn't hear the other voice. Then Penelope had continued speaking, "Of course I'd rather not be alone at Christmas, but you seem to think that I'm going to fall apart without you. I promise you, that's not going to happen. I will have a perfectly fine Christmas, Kevin!"_

_Derek had listened quietly for a moment longer, but when he heard nothing more, he stepped away from the door and made a short phone call of his own. When it ended, he had smiled a satisfied smile, and knocked on Garcia's door._

"_Hey, how's my Baby Girl?" He'd greeted her as he walked in. _

_Penelope had swung around in her chair and beamed at him._

"_Derek! You're back!" _

_She jumped up and practically threw herself into his arms. Laughing, Derek had caught her and hugged her close to him, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He relished the chance to hold her in his arms, loving the feel of her warm, curvy body pressed against his own. He needed to distract himself, however, before he gave away much more than he intended to do just then._

"_So, I have a confession to make." Derek had said, looking down to meet a curious expression on her pretty features. "I overheard the end of the conversation you just had."_

"_Oh," Penelope had colored slightly and moved out of the circle of Derek's arms. "It's okay, Hot Stuff, I'm fine."_

"_Oh, that you are, woman! I never doubted that for a second!" Derek had looked her up and down and waggled his eyebrows in an exaggeratedly suggestive manner, making Penelope laugh. "Still, it did give me a great idea."_

"_Okay, Hot Stuff, spill. What have you done?"_

"_Called my mom and told her I want to bring you to Chicago for Christmas."_

_Derek had watched as her face fell. He wasn't concerned. He'd known from the start he'd have to talk her into it._

"_Derek, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I will be just fine. It's not like I've never spent Christmas alone before."_

_Penelope had turned away from him but Derek could see the tense set of her shoulders. It broke his heart to see her vulnerable. If he had his way, she'd never need to feel that way again. To lighten the mood, he'd decided to shift the focus to himself ._

"_Oh no, Baby Girl. I'm definitely not feeling sorry for you!" Derek had moved closer and turned her to him with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm taking shameless advantage. If you come to Chicago with me, my mom and sisters will be so distracted by seeing you again, that they'll lay off me … especially if we get there late on Christmas Eve."_

"_Why then?"_

"_As little pre-Christmas time as possible, to keep the questions away. They'll be far too busy with the Christmas Day stuff anyway."_

_Watching doubt linger in her eyes, and trying not to reveal how much that made his heart twist in his chest, Derek pleaded, "C'mon Baby Girl! You gotta help me out. Come with me. I sorta told my mom just now that you'd be spending Christmas alone, and she said I'd be an idiot if I didn't invite you to Chicago."_

"_Derek Morgan, tell me you're above laying a guilt-trip on me to get me to go to Chicago with you!"_

"_Of course I am." He pretended to be offended, widening his eyes dramatically._

_As she smiled, he had continued, "However, I'm not above calling my mom back and making her do it!"_

_When she gave him a mock-huff, followed by one of her brilliant smiles, Derek knew he'd succeeded._

_He grinned widely at her, and snickered when she said, "Don't gloat, Hot Stuff. It's not nice."_

_Derek had slid an arm around her, kissed her forehead softly and murmured, "I really appreciate you doing this for me, sweetheart."_

_She'd tensed on hearing the endearment, "__"But Morgan, what if your family thinks something's going on between us? Your mom'll be disappointed when she finds out it's not true."_

"_Don't you worry your head about that, Baby Girl. I've already told my mom exactly how things are between us."_

_He'd seen a quick look flit across her features, but couldn't interpret it._

Derek was drawn out of his memories by a little gasp from Penelope. He looked over at her, a question forming on his lips. Before he could speak, she pointed at the display board above their heads, where a message flashed next to their flight number.

'_Delayed … 8 hours.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who took time out of their busy holiday schedules to review, alert or favorite this story! You guys are fantastic :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

**___I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow  
And I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick  
I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click  
_**

**___'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do? Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_**

_'It's a good thing I didn't actually wish for snow! We sure as heck managed to get enough of it!'_ This was Penelope's snarky thought as she followed Derek into the hotel room. It had felt very good to step into the warm hotel lobby out of the snow. Then she reminded herself that her Hot Stuff was still more than a little upset about not getting to Chicago in time for Christmas morning, and she should be a little more understanding.

As their overnight bags hit the room's luggage stand with a soft thud, and Derek tipped and thanked the Santa-hatted bellboy, Penelope finally looked around the room. It was beautifully though simply decorated, with holly over the mantel above the fireplace, where an electric fire warmed the room. There was a small, pretty Christmas tree on a table near the window, and the nightstands were festively adorned with potted poinsettia plants.

'_The only thing missing is mistletoe._' Penelope thought, then brushed off the image that invaded her mind. _'Not like we're gonna need that anyway!'_

Looking around again, something occurred to her.

"Oops!" She turned to Derek, who was stripping off his coat and gloves. "I think they gave us the wrong room, Hot Stuff."

Derek tucked his gloves into his coat pocket and hung up the latter garment. Extending his hand for Penelope's coat, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"One bed." She answered, pointing behind her.

"Sorry, Baby Girl. Thought you knew … they only had single-bed rooms left tonight." Derek told her as he hung up her red and white patterned coat and contrasting candy-cane scarf. Turning back, he grinned lazily at her, "Hmm, the goddess has to share her bed with a mere mortal. Lucky mortal!"

To her everlasting consternation, Penelope blushed deeply. Derek watched the flush of color rise up her cheeks and his grin faded slowly. In her jeans, boots and white sweater with red lace trim, with her lips and cheeks as rosy as the lace, and her eyes sparkling, she looked at once adorable and very beautiful.

For a long moment they stared at each other, until Derek broke the trance by clearing his throat.

"Um, I don't know about you, sweetheart, but I'm hungry. Why don't you order us some food while I call my mom and let her know what's going on, okay?"

Penelope nodded quietly, tearing her gaze away from his, and headed for the phone, as Derek slid his cell out of his pocket and began to dial.

An hour earlier, when they had seen the delay message for their flight, Derek had gone to the counter to see if he could get any more information. He'd been told that the weather was making visibility poor and grounding flights at many airports. The airline wasn't planning to cancel their Christmas Eve flights … yet, but there were going to be some massive delays. The counter clerk couldn't confirm if the flight to Chicago would be able to leave in eight hours, but said that there was a possibility, as the weather was expected to clear, but that right now it was snowing too much to tell for sure.

When he made his way back to where Penelope was sitting, he told her the information he'd been given, and then suggested they take a room at a nearby hotel. If they tried to get his SUV out of the parking lot and drive back to his home to wait out the time, there could be so much traffic and delays that they'd probably have to turn right back around and come back to make their flight. Penelope totally agreed. There was no way she was spending eight hours in the airport waiting room, when a bed and shower were so close at hand!

Now, as he called his mother and explained the delay, Derek couldn't help but feel that it was no bad thing at all. True, even if there flight was not delayed any further, they still wouldn't arrive at his mom's house until everyone had probably already had Fran's special Christmas breakfast, but on the other hand it gave him a little time alone with his Baby Girl. Maybe this was fate's way of giving him the chance he'd been waiting for.

**___All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing; I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need; won't you bring my baby to me, quickly  
_**

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Derek and Penelope sat on the queen-sized bed, leaning comfortably on pillows propped against the headboard. They had eaten, showered and changed – Penelope into pale green cotton pajamas that fairly exploded with snowmen, Santas and reindeer, and Derek into sweats and a grey flannel t-shirt. Penelope flipped through the channels on the television, finally settling on a talk show. The host was asking his guests to talk about the one thing they wanted most for Christmas.

"I know what yours is." Penelope stated as she leaned half on the pillow behind her and half against Derek's chest.

Derek's arm was around her shoulders and he absently stroked her hand as he responded, "What my _what_ is?"

"The one thing you want most this Christmas." She clarified, turning slightly and looking up into his face. At his raised eyebrow, she continued, "To be with your family on Christmas morning."

When Derek remained silent, Penelope sat up and took one of his large hands in her own. "Baby Boy, I'm really sorry that it didn't work out that way."

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll get there sometime tomorrow anyway. It'll be fine." Derek tugged Penelope down to resume her position against his chest, cuddling her to him again.

"Besides, that's not the one thing I want most this Christmas." He pulled her back when she would have sat up again.

"Well, what is it then?"

Instead of answering, Derek asked instead, "What do _you_ want, Penelope?"

There was no way she could tell him the complete truth, so she passed off the question with a joking answer, "From you? I want chocolate. Specifically, your gorgeous chocolate self tied up in a big red bow!"

Laughing to disguise the fact that there was more truth to her answer than she let on, Penelope hoped she'd succeeded in hiding her real feelings. The honest answer to that question was that she wished they could share Christmas together for the rest of their lives. Considering that a few short days ago, it wasn't even a possibility, it amazed her how much it meant to be with him for Christmas.

They had become so much closer over the last year, but still, it wasn't enough anymore. Time was passing and she was afraid they were losing their chance. It tormented her that in spite of knowing that, she was still too afraid to come out and tell him what she wanted.

In the end, Penelope felt it really didn't matter where they were, or what they were doing. Despite the disappointment of not being with Derek's family on Christmas morning, she had to admit that right at that very moment, she was completely and irrevocably happy. It was all because she was with Derek. She could be happy in the middle of a desert, as long as he was with her. She could face anything, any hurt, any disappointment, as long as she had him.

Trying to shake the intensity of her mood, Penelope returned to her previous question.

"C'mon Derek, I want to know. If you could have just one wish right now … not world peace or anything like that … but something just for you, what would it be?"

This time, his answer came swift and sure, but it surprised her. "A kiss. A real kiss."

"A kiss?" Penelope scoffed, sitting up suddenly and turning to face him. "C'mon Derek! You must have had a million kisses … real kisses … in your life. _That's_ the one thing you want most this Christmas?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of wordofwyrd's Christmas gift story. Thank you all again for taking time to read and review or alert this story.**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to each and every one of you. May you each receive your "Best Gift Ever" this year! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

**

* * *

**

To say that Penelope was disappointed was a major understatement. She'd expected something different, something … _more_ … from Derek's answer. His wish seemed shallow somehow, and unlike him, in spite of his player reputation.

Until Derek reached one finger out to gently tip her chin up so he was looking into her eyes. When he was sure he had her attention, he stunned her by saying softly, "I want a real kiss … from _you_."

"Me?" It came out somewhere between a gasp and a squeak, and Penelope felt her heart catch as she saw the intense look in her best friend's eyes. She had just enough time for a tiny "Oh!" and then his mouth was pressed to hers for the first time, soft and warm and unbearably enticing.

As Derek's mouth moved over hers, Penelope understood for the first time what it meant to completely surrender to a kiss. Her bones felt like liquid and she clung to Derek's broad shoulders, never knowing when her arms had gone around him.

Derek teased the tender seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, silently entreating her to open for him. Instinctively, she followed his lead, parting her lips to his insistent tongue. However, the moment Derek's tongue touched hers and stroked along it, Penelope ceased to be a passive participant in the kiss.

There was nothing better than the taste of Derek's mouth devouring hers in the best kiss she had ever had. Pulling him closer, Penelope kissed him back fiercely, licking at the inside of his lip, at the roof of his mouth, amazed that she could so suddenly crave a taste she'd never known existed before. She felt him shudder in her arms. It matched her own trembling, and right then, she truly understood this was no ordinary kiss to Derek, just as it wasn't to her.

Derek felt as though he were drowning. It wasn't in the kiss, exactly. Instead, it was in the way Penelope had responded to him. When he had first kissed her, Derek felt as though his heart was overflowing with more emotion than he had ever felt in his life before. Then when she kissed him back, his heart had thudded painfully in his chest, feeling as though it could grow wings and fly.

For the last couple of months, things had been different between them. It was easy to see, and impossible to deny. Their flirting was as off the charts as it ever was, but there was such tenderness, such a wonderful rightness about them that it made Derek believe that maybe – finally – it was the right time for them. It was what had given him the courage to persuade her to go to Chicago with him, and what had made him take the chance to let her know what he wanted.

Reluctantly releasing her mouth, Derek pressed gentle kisses to Penelope's cheeks, her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth. He caressed her back softly, giving her time to process. He surprised himself by being completely unafraid that she would regret the kiss.

When she finally opened her eyes, Penelope searched the dark chocolate ones only inches away from hers. The combination of tenderness and heat in them took her breath away. She knew the look was reflected in her own eyes.

"Derek?" Her voice came out on a shaky whisper.

"Yeah, Baby Girl?" Derek's voice was low and husky, but he matched her in tone and tenderness.

"What's happening?"

"I think we're finally getting it right, angel." Derek answered her gently; pulling her more securely against him, one hand cupping her cheek as he met her eyes. "What we're meant to have, what we're meant to be to each other."

"You thought about this before, haven't you?"

"From the very first time I saw you."

Shocked, Penelope pulled back and was about to speak. Derek let her move, but didn't release her from his arms. He spoke before she could. "I know, sweetheart. But I think it was meant to be now. I don't think either of us was really ready before. I know I wasn't, and I would never have wanted to do anything to hurt you."

As his loving words washed over her, Penelope relaxed. In that moment, she let go of all the past hurts she'd had about wanting Derek and not seeming to have a chance with him. She trusted him as he did her, and knew that he was right.

Taking the hand that was resting on her cheek, Penelope kissed the fingers softly. Derek went still and she looked up at him, ducking her gaze shyly at the passion smoldering in his eyes. "I meant what I said before, you know. Even if it sounded like I was just teasing."

"What's that, baby?" Derek asked quietly, though he was sure he knew. He ached to hear her say it, however.

"That what I wanted most was you." Penelope replied earnestly, and then grinned cheekily up at him, "Even without the red bow."

Derek laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. It had felt just as good as he thought it would to hear her say the words.

"That's a very, very good thing Baby Girl." He murmured against her hair. "'Cause I was so hoping I'd get the chance this Christmas to tell you how I felt, and see if maybe you wanted the same thing I did. I couldn't have been happier when you agreed to go to Chicago with me. I was sure that there I'd have my chance."

For a moment, Penelope was confused.

"But … but, I don't understand." She protested softly. "You said you told your Mom that there was nothing between us. It doesn't make any sense."

"No, sweetheart." Derek corrected gently, cupping her face in his hands again, and lifting it so that their eyes met. "I said that I told her exactly how things are between us. I told her how I felt about you and that you didn't know it yet, but I was hoping to show you over Christmas."

"Oh Derek!" Penelope reached up to trace his beautiful features. Her fingers trembled where they met his skin. "I love you … so very much, Hot Stuff."

"I love you too, baby." Derek said as he bent closer. Just before he kissed her again, he whispered, "I always have."

Long, wonderful moments later, hearing the chiming of the clock as the hands ticked the minutes over to Christmas Day, Derek lifted his mouth from Penelope's and tugged her off the bed with him. Leading her over to the window, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and bent to whisper in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl."

The warmth of his breath against her ear making her shiver, Penelope answered, "Merry Christmas, Derek."

Chuckling suddenly, Derek said, "We'll have to wait to exchange gifts, since they got to Chicago before we did."

"The joys of fast holiday shipping, sweetheart." Penelope giggled as she turned in his arms. "But I don't care."

Reaching up to kiss him again, she continued, "I already have the best gift ever, right here."

Wordlessly, Derek indicated his agreement by capturing Penelope's lips again for their very first Christmas kiss.

**___I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_**

**FIN****___  
_**


End file.
